


Strawberry Flavoring

by Bentacles_06



Series: Ben Stories [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Slut Shaming, This is porn don’t let the sweet title fool you, ben’s trans fuck you, but in a good and kinky way, daddy kink (I think), if not there will be, most of this series will be, no beta we die like ben, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentacles_06/pseuds/Bentacles_06
Summary: They’re sneaking.They have been for months. Almost a year, now.And goddamn, teenagers are horny.
Relationships: (one sided), Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Ben Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus slips into Ben’s room, cheeks pink as he shuffles to lay next to him, shifting to be the little spoon like he always is. A warm arm curls around his waist, and Ben presses his face into Klaus’ neck. “You’re very warm.” 

“I, um, I cleaned myself..” 

Ben smirks, he can feel it. In the past three years of kissing and touching and clinging, he’s gotten confident and it’s exciting.  
It thrills him.  
Reginald would be proud if it wasn’t just when they were alone together that Ben got confident. 

“Is that why you’re shivering?” 

“Uh, uh-huh.”

“Are you still-“ 

“Just before I came in here, I want you to touch me. To finger me.” 

It’s just when they’re alone together, when Klaus is needy and hungry for Ben to hold him and treat him like he actually means something. 

“..Strip.” 

His pajamas are kicked off, shoved to the foot of the bed and Ben cups his hips, kisses him with a softness he can’t get enough of. It’s such a contrast to the way Ben fucks him. 

He swears everyone knows. If anything, Diego knows. Knows because he looks at him, like he’s food sometimes. Like he wants to devour him. 

Or maybe that’s him hoping Diego will fuck him. 

He gasps, bucks up when Ben rubs his cock with the palm of his hand, tugging him back from Diego.

“Focus on me, slut. Or I’ll send you back to your room aching and horny.” 

He shivered, parts his lips to say something, but a finger slips between and traces his tongue. And the apology dies in his throat. 

A single digit rubs against his hole, stretched and puckered from him fingering himself and imagining Ben doing it.

Ben muttering how much of a good boy he is as he leaves small hickeys that can easily be hidden by the uniform. 

Slick with lube he convinced the clerk to sell him with a sly little smile. 

That tastes like strawberries. Just in case Ben ever thinks he wants to do what Allison does with Vanya. Use his tongue, make him scream. 

Two fingers push into him at once, and he moans, lips puckering around Ben’s thumb. 

“You like that?” Klaus nods, panting through his nose, and he arches when Ben pushes their hips together. Grinds down on him, makes him buck and squirm. “Good.” 

“Oh fuck,” Klaus suddenly gasps around Ben’s finger, arching off the bed and into Ben’s chest. 

His brother is beaming, those dark eyes locked on his. He found his prostate. And that smirk, Klaus knows fully well he won’t be walking right in the morning. 

Fuck, if only Ben had a dick. Reginald would pay for the stuff Ben wants, or could. He wouldn’t. But a little fraud never killed anyone. 

“You’re not focusing on me,” a beautiful voice snarls in his ear, and he sucks in a breath. Fuck. Fuck. The thumb leaves his mouth. 

“I, I am, though. I. I want to get you.. anything I can, I want to make you happy—“ 

“Shh,” he purrs, “not now. That can wait.” 

Before he can muster out the reply that no, Ben is worth the world, that thumb is pressed into his mouth again and he’s very nicely shut the fuck up. 

Sometimes he doesn’t understand why Ben won’t let him finger him. He gets it has something to do with the fact that he has the wrong parts (he doesn’t get that either but he loves him so he’s supporting him, even though pussy is just as nice as a dick in Klaus’ opinion). But he wants Ben to cum. Cum hard, at that. Hey, he’s a simple guy with simple wants and he wants his Benny to cum so hard he can’t fucking walk and if that’s wrong fuck you. 

Where was he going with this? Oh yeah. 

Ben. God, Ben is just too fucking amazing. He doesn’t know how Ben sees him and decides yes. Yes I love this person and that’s it. 

But he can hardly cover his mouth before he mewls, a loud, high sound that rushes out of him so quickly he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Please. Please, oh my god, please. Benny. Benny, damnit. Fuck.” 

Ben laughs in his ear, kissing slowly down his neck and along his chest. All the while slowly but surely fucking three. Three fingers into him, and. Fuck. 

Goddamn, he’s going to explode. 

Ben is completely naked. Benny never gets naked. Not with him. Oh fuck. Okay, mostly naked. He still had a tank top on or whatever, but to Klaus, he’s goddamn naked and he is fucking living for this.


	2. Chapter 2

It makes Them squirm. How beautiful Klaus is, staring right at him, at Them. They find Klaus just as hot as Ben does, and fuck. The only reason he hasn’t let Them touch Klaus is because he doesn’t know if They could be trusted not to destroy him. 

Ben loves him so much. Too much to ever, ever let him get hurt. 

Klaus, shy for once in his life, traces his fingertips over Ben’s hip. Just below the edge of the white tank he's really only wearing so They don't ruin the evening. “May, may I? Could They come out? I keep.. I wanna feel Them..”

Ben bites his cheek, contemplating it while Klaus twists his hips, that cute little thing he does when he wants something so bad, and he can’t voice it. 

It drives him mad. He wants to shove Klaus down and make him scream. 

His fingers trace up Klaus’s neck, breathing him in and brushing their mouths together. How he parts his lips and sighs into Ben’s mouth, he can’t help but squeeze his thin throat, just long enough for Klaus’ hips to jolt forward, slide his other hand up Klaus’ thigh, thumbing the cotton. He makes a mental note to get Klaus some actual sexy panties. 

He shivers when Ben’s hand falls away from his throat, fuck it’s arousing and he squeezes his hip. “If They try to hurt you, run. Run very far away.” 

“They like me, I can tell.” Klaus licks his lips with that smile. That perfect fucking smile, and Ben groans, tugging his shirt off and tossing it away. He lays back, and Klaus gives that perfect little wiggle of his hips again, leans down, and licks up his lower stomach. “Come out~?” Ben sighs and tangles his hand into Klaus’ hair, tugging just enough to make his toes curl. 

Thankfully, Ben’s room is soundproof. The second They begin to slowly, curiously, curl from Ben’s abdomen, Klaus giggles and takes the tip one into his hand. It’s slimy and wet, and looks just like the strawberry lube he got a week or so ago, and he licks his lips. “Woah..”

Ben shivers, watching as a second one slips past his own hand on Klaus’ hip, wrapping firmly around his cock. Through the panties, which were definitely stained. 

Klaus tips his head forward, gasping and pushing his hips into the wet, hot, tightness. “Oh, fuck, Ben..” 

Klaus’ mouth trailed over his hip, breath falling in huffs. Another tentacle curled around his upper arm to hold him up enough. He licks at the nub hidden beneath fine curly hairs pricking his chin and making him giggle again. Ben tugs his hair, and he moans again. The hot, wet of Klaus’ perfect mouth against him, the static of those bright green eyes looking up at him through his lashes,

Klaus has to pull back suddenly, coughing and whining loudly, panting as he rocks back on the deep red tentacle pushing into his ass (those panties are destroyed), bowing his head. “Oh, oah, mm, Ben, Ben, Benbenbennn~!”

His brain short circuits, because that pure, perfect crying of his name, the way Klaus shivers and pants against the inside of his thigh like he wants to devour him but he also wants to scream and moan, and he can’t do that with his mouth against Ben’s cunt. 

His tongue flicks out, tracing a vein that leads right to the heat, and he grunts, pushing himself to keep licking wherever he can. Tasting the wet, and the skin glistens and throbs against his tongue. Ben gazed down at him, at that needy, desperate mess. 

“God, I wanna fuck you, Klaus.” 

He moans, eyes rolling back a little. “Ben, so good..” 

“Hm.. Good boy. I love how good you are.. perfect, no matter what anyone else says.”

He’s not surprised when Klaus comes right before his eyes, mewling and drooling all over, hips rocking between the tentacle in his ass and the one wrapped around his cock, eyes half shut. Klaus moves suddenly, pushing a finger into him and making Ben the one to gasp. “Fuck—“ 

His brother laughs, grins, and moans against the nub he has his beautiful mouth pressed against. Hes never done this before, but fuck. Fuck, he’s so beautiful. 

Ben can’t breathe. His head pushed back against the pillow, hands tangled in Klaus’ curls as he ruts desperately into his mouth. While They ruin him just like he wants to. Just like he wants to, so goddamn badly. 

He knows it’s coming. He’s having more and more trouble controlling them. Making them obey him. Obey Reginald. But he can’t focus on that. He needs Klaus, and Klaus needs him. 

His back arches as Klaus curls his finger into that spot. Into right there. Right where his brain fizzles out and he moans. He moans so loud, he swears the others could hear him. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, Klaus, please~.. please.” His words quickly dissolve into nothing as his voice raises in pitch and he continues to rut desperately against Klaus’ face. 

When he cums, Klaus does too. He can feel it in how he shakes against him, how he whines into his thigh and buries into him. He knows. “Good boy,” he gasps, opening his eyes to look down at Klaus. Combing his fingers gently through his hair. “Fuck, so good..”


End file.
